


#aesthetic

by Milieu



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy takes up night blogging, but that's really just an excuse. Ronnie is going to complain either way, but it's not like he's going to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> I should give this AU a name and put all the works in a series together at some point, I guess. As always, Andy is a space case and Ronnie is a grumbly grump.

The first thing Andy says when Ronnie grumbles out a "hello" into the phone is "Guess where I am!".

"You'd better be in hell and I'm the only one who can save you, because that's the only reason I'm going to accept for you calling me at-" He glances at the digital clock on his bedside table, battered from years of being knocked onto the floor by Ronnie's early-morning ire. "Four in the fucking morning. What the hell did you do now?"

"I'm in the cemetery!" Andy says, flat-out ignoring Ronnie's irritation, as per usual.

There is a pause as Ronnie processes that. "Why the fuck are you in the cemetery at four in the morning." He can't even be bothered to tack a questioning tone onto it. Heaven knows it's not like he's going to get anything resembling a reasonable answer anyway.

Wait, shit, what if Andy has been kidnapped? Ronnie has always been pretty secure in the knowledge that anyone who tried abducting Andy would probably just give him back after about half an hour of listening to him talk, but fuck, maybe there was someone out there who was immune somehow. Shit.

"Are you okay?" He adds quickly.

"Yeah, I just needed to take some pictures for my blog." Andy's voice is serene.

"...Your blog." And this why Ronnie doesn't tend to waste his time worrying about other people. Because they're idiots. (But the lesson never seems to sink in where Andy is concerned). He flops back onto his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I got a Tumblr. I'm trying to figure out my aesthetic and I thought that 'graveyards' would be a cool one. Hang on, I'll send you some of the pictures I took."

"I don't want your graveyard pictures," Ronnie says, but his phone has already let out a beep to notify him that a multimedia message is loading.

"We should, like, have a midnight picnic here sometime," Andy goes on, like that's not a completely ridiculous and probably illegal thing to suggest. Who even goes on picnics, anyway?

Might as well take the bait, Ronnie figures. It's not like the conversation is going to get any more sensible, or anything. "Why."

"It'd be a cool date, I guess."

Oh.

Oh shit.

God  _damn_ Andy and his weird mind and Ronnie's complete inability to just come out and say that he's still figuring out what this is - what  _they_ are. Of course, if it was left up to him, he'd probably just end up dancing around the issue forever, following Andy into whatever mess he'd gotten himself into this time and maybe sometimes kissing him and never really saying anything about how it was actually really nice. Always complaining so that he didn't have to deal with it, whatever it turns out to be. God damn everything.

Andy has fallen silent on the other end of the line, clearly waiting on his response. Fuck.

"Yeah," Ronnie says, carefully. Why is he walking on eggshells all of a sudden? "I guess that would be cool." He doesn't bring up the word "date".

"It would." The grin is back in Andy's voice when he replies, and Ronnie lets out a relieved breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "You don't have any plans Friday, right?"

"I never have plans." Which Andy knows, of course, but whatever.

"We should go Friday night, then."

"Sure, whatever." Ronnie rubs a hand over his face, glancing at the clock again before something else occurs to him.

"...Did you sneak out of your house by yourself so that you could go and take pictures of the cemetery?"

"Well it's not like my mom was going to drive me here at four in the morning," Andy says, as though that's obvious. Which it is, but the solution it lead him to is not and should not be.

"What if you got mugged, you idiot?!"

"I've got my textbooks with me. If anyone came up to me and tried anything, I'd just hit them and run."

"...You've got your school stuff with you." Is it possible to have your brain shut down through the sheer force of someone else's stupidity? Because Ronnie is pretty sure that's what he's experiencing right now. "So, what, you snuck out of your house at four a.m. to go and take pictures of a cemetery, and your plan is to just hang out there until school starts?"

"Pretty much, why?"

Ronnie takes in a deep breath, holds it, and counts to ten. The urge to throttle Andy for being such a nut does not diminish. "You know what. You might as well just not even bother coming to school and stay right in that graveyard, because when I next see you, I'm going to kill you. Mostly for waking me up like this, but also because you're an idiot with a deathwish."

Andy laughs, and Ronnie's heard it a thousand times before so it shouldn't make his heart jump like that, but it does. "See you later."

He hangs up before Ronnie can say it back.

\---

"Don't these places usually have, like, a caretaker or something to keep people from doing exactly what we're doing right now?" Ronnie questions as Andy pushes the cemetery gate open. They've got two bags full of Taco Bell in lieu of a cooler or picnic basket, the former because neither of them would have been able to smuggle a cooler full of food out of their house without someone asking what they were doing and the latter because Ronnie has never seen an actual picnic basket and is of the opinion that they don't actually exist. And they would be shit at keeping food cold and bugs out, anyway.

"Yeah, this one does. It's cool, I know him. Don't worry about it." And that... raises several more questions than it actually answered, but that's par for the course with Andy.

"So you got permission for a late-night picnic here from the guy whose job it is to keep us out."

"Yep! Jinxx said it would be fine as long as we're not doing drugs or trying to summon Satan or anything. Which is kind of too bad because I found this Ouija board on E-Bay and I thought it might be kind of cool to get and try it out here." Andy locates a vacant, grassy spot beneath a tree and spreads out the blanket he'd brought along before plopping down on it.

"Oh  _hell_ no." Ronnie plants his hands on his hips and looks down at Andy with a glare. "You are not getting a Ouija board. Out of the question."

Andy rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's what my parents said. Come on, sit down." He motions for Ronnie to join him on a blanket. Ronnie sits next to him with a sigh, leaning back against the tree as they unwrap their food and eat.

"So... the cemetery caretaker's name is Jinxx."

"Mhm." Andy hums affirmation through a mouthful of food and swallows before going on. "He's pretty cool. I think he might actually live here or something. Or maybe he's a ghost. He seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't mind living in a graveyard, anyway."

"I bet." And Andy is exactly the kind of person who would make friends with that kind of guy. Just like he is exactly the kind of person who would latch onto Ronnie and decide that they were now best friends the day they met, and continue hanging out with him throughout all his moods and complaints, and kiss him silly after a stupid school dance. The kind of person who thinks it's romantic to eat Taco Bell in a cemetery at midnight and somehow has the sort of charisma that could maybe convince Ronnie of that as well.

"Hey, what're you staring for? Is there food on my face?" Andy reaches up to wipe his mouth and it's that split second right before Ronnie changes his mind about something and then kicks himself for it later, so he snatches Andy's hand and folds it tightly in his own before either of them can say anything else.

"I'm not staring. Shut up, don't say anything goofy and ruin it." He leans back into the tree and hunches his shoulders like he might be able to disappear into it if he tries hard enough, but they're still holding hands and neither of them is pulling away so that's good, right?

He's just starting to relax when Andy goes and ruins it anyway by unexpectedly pressing up against Ronnie's side and taking a selfie. "Hey!" He catches sight of his own disgruntled face as Andy looks over the picture and deems it satisfactory before putting his phone away again. "That better not go on your blog."

"Nah." Andy sidles up against him again. "That one's just for me."

And, well. Ronnie guesses he can be okay with that.


End file.
